


Promise?

by Sweet_Liar



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Liar/pseuds/Sweet_Liar
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi meet as cute little kids, staying friends till their early teens, but as we all know life gets tough as we get older. Will going through hard times rip their friendship in two? Or will it grow to something more? Will Kokichi keep his sanity? Will Shuichi care enough to help him? Life is a scary thing... But maybe theres a chance for a happy ending... We can only hope.





	1. Young Ages

Another day, another morning. It was nice, sunny, a little breezy, and the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Days like these put Kokichi Ouma in a good mood. He grabbed his favorite teddy and headed out the door. He walked to preschool alone since it was literally a couple houses down from his. Plus, he’s only 5 and can do this by himself without mommy by his side. That was when he was 4.

He skipped down the sidewalk and stopped in front of his preschool. The teacher was already there to greet him and anyone else who came today. “Hiya miss teacher!” Kokichi smiled and waved to his teacher. Personally he liked his teacher. She was nice and kind. Kokichi always liked that. “Good morning Kokichi, did you bring anything for show and tell today?” Kokichi’s smile widened. “Even if I did I wouldn’t spoil the surprise!” Hiding his teddy behind his back so she couldn’t see. The teacher laughed. “Alright Kokichi, I have to greet the other children now. Please go to our classroom, be on your best behavior today because I have a surprise for all of you.” Kokichi gasped at her last sentence. “A surprise! Can’t wait! I’ll be waiting miss teacher!” 

Kokichi sat on the rug with all the other kids. Patiently waiting for the teacher to walk in. Soon the whole class was here and still no teacher. Then she walked in, but not by herself. By her left was a little boy. Kokichi was confused and waited for the teacher to speak. “Alright children, today we have a new friend joining us.” She stepped aside because the little boy was practically hugging the teacher’s leg. _‘He must be shy…’_ Kokichi thought as the teacher introduced the boy. “This is Shuichi Saihara everyone. Don’t forget to be nice to him and show him what respect we have in this classroom.” The teacher finished and Shuichi waved shly to the rest of the class. She told Shuichi to sit down at the rug with everyone else, and with that we started the rest of the day. After practicing the days of the week it was coloring time so all the children got up to sit at the tables. Kokichi stared at Shuichi, looking at him and taking mental notes on his looks. His dark blue hair looked cool and his shiny gold eyes kinda reminded Kokichi of the stars. _‘He’s gonna be my friend… Before anyone else steals him.’_ Kokichi nodded to himself. “Hey! Shuichi! Sit next to me!” Kokichi called out to him and patted the empty seat next to him. Shuichi looked startled when Kokichi said his name, but Shuichi nodded and sat next to him. “S-so what’s your n-name..” Shuichi said shyly as he began drawing. Kokichi smiled. “I’m Kokichi Ouma! And I’m gonna rule the world some day. So being friends with me can push you up higher in ranks. Nee-heehee!” Shuichi looked at him with suprise. “R-Rule the world? T-that sounds cool… “ Shuichi practically spoke at a whisper. Kokichi and Shuichi both talked until it was show and tell time. 

Everyone who wanted to got up and showed what they brought. Soon it was Kokichis turn. He held up his favorite teddy. “This is Panta! I named him after my favorite drink. My Brother gave him to me! And Panta is going to help me take over the world too. So you better be nice to him.” A couple kids in the group snickered. _‘Hm, Shuichi seemed to find that interesting! He made a thinky face… I wonder what he’ll do in the future. He could be my second in command!’_ The day went on. Nothing out of the ordinary happening until recess. Kokichi sat in the sandbox playing with Panta. “Hey! Look! It’s the kid with the stupid bear.” Kokichi turned his head to see one of the not nice kids in his class. Kaito Momota never was that nice to him. He called his dreams stupid, what a meanie. “I don’t have a stupid bear!” Kokichi said back. Earning a couple of laughs from Kaito and his 2 lackeys. Kaito walked up to Kokichi and yanked the teddy from his grips. “H-Hey! Give Panta back now!” Kokichi tried to reach but Kaito was the tallest in their class, so it was too high over his head. “Hey guys, catch!” Kaito yelled to his friends and they tossed Panta to each other. Leaving Kokichi helplessly running back and forth trying to get back what’s his. “Eh I’m bored with this. Say goodbye to your stupid bear.” Then Kaito tore Panta’s head almost completely off. Leaving it hanging on by a couple threads. “NO! STOP!” Kokichi yelled but Kaito wasn’t done there. He turned towards a tree and chucked it as hard as he could. Kaito and his friends walked away laughing as Kokichi sat at the base of the tree Panta was now stuck in. He attempted to climb the tree but his tiny body could never reach the branches. So all he could do was sit with his head in his hands and try not to cry because great leaders of the world don’t do that. “H-hey Kokichi? A-Are you ok?” Kokichi looked up to see Shuichi. “...Oh, No I’m not. The meanie Kaito put my teddy in the tree… Now I can’t ever get it back…” Kokichi stated, he was pretty sure he had to kiss Panta goodbye. “M-Maybe I can help you g-get it…?” Kokichi stared at Shuichi in disbelief. “How? How are we going to get him?” Kokichi said as he pointed at Panta high in the tree. Shuichi stood there with a thinky face. “C-Can you climb trees?” He asked and Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Yes I can. But the trunk is too tall!” Kokichi crossed his arms and stared at the ground. “I c-could help you get up…” Kokichi looked at him skeptically and Shuichi continued. “...You can g-get on my shoulders.. S-so you could reach the first b-branch…” Shuichi stopped looking at the ground and looked at Kokichi who was suddenly a couple inches from his face. “That’s a great idea Shuichi! Wow your super duper smart! But if you help me you better promise not to tell the teacher. We aren’t supposed to climb trees.” Shuichi seemed hesitant when Kokichi said it was against the rules but nodded anyway. Shuichi helped Kokichi get up the tree. Kokichi was on a high branch trying to reach Panta who was inches from Kokichis finger tips. Shuichi got worried. “U-um... b-be careful up there!” Shuichi called out. Kokichi just rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry Shuichi! I’m a pro at this!” He finally reached Panta and taking Shuichi's advice he carefully climbed back down. Shuichi made sure to help him down the trunk of the tree. “Thank you Shumai! I really appreciate the help!” Kokichi smiled. Shuichi blushed. “Sh-Shumai..?” He questioned and saw Kokichi’s cheeks turn a slight pink. “Well that’s a nickname for you. Do you not like it?” Kokichi hoped that he did, but he probably didn’t. Shuichi must of seen the disappointment on Kokichi’s face. “Ah! N-no you got t-that wrong! I do l-like it! I do!” Kokichi’s eyes instantly brightened. “Really?! Good! This means were friends now!” Kokichi locked arms with Shuichi. For the first time that day, Kokichi saw Shuichi smile. 

As the day ended the teacher reminded everyone that it was pajama day tomorrow. Kokichi stayed until Shuichi’s adult came to pick him up. Kokichi could stay as long as he wanted since he walks home too. Shuichi waved bye to Kokichi and he left. Kokichi waved back and grabbed his nearly headless Panta. Hopefully his mommy could fix him. Kokichi waved to his teacher and walked home. He couldn’t wait to see Shuichi tomorrow.


	2. GoodBye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seperation hurts.

It was his first year in middle school. 2 months into the school year he successfully found a group of people who just simply love beating him up.

The attitude with the kids around Kokichi have never changed since preschool. Once they find out Kokichi is a little weird or different from the other children they almost immediately start picking on him. It starts out verbal but then slowly escalates. The bruises on his skin become more darker and they’re very visible on his pale skin. Soon they were next to impossible to hide from his mother. When he was littler and his mother would see him covered in cuts or bruises he would just lie and say he was playing a little rough at recess, and tripped a lot. 

It was a terrible lie, honestly Kokichi never knew how his mother believed it. She must be more gullible than he thought. He might be having a hard time with the kids at school, but grades were easy. Besides, when he felt sad or hurt he went to hang out with his best friend. Shuichi always had a way to make him feel better. Although Shuichi doesn't know about his bullying problem and Kokichi never verbally tells Shuichi he feels sad. He hopes he picks up on body language. 

Shuichi did say he wanted to become a detective after all. Kokichi also lies a lot, which is nothing new to Shuichi. Speaking of Shuichi thats where he was heading, to Shuichi’s house. Kokichi knowns he and Shuichi will be alone since Shuichi lives with his parents, and his parents are always working. Shuichi never really does anything on the weekend. 

Kokichi hopped up on Shuichi’s doorstep and knocked his secret knock to let Shuichi know its him at the door. It wasn’t long before Shuichi opened the door. “Oh, Good morning Kokichi!” Shuichi smiled and let him inside. “Ah! Finally my beloved let me in! I was standing there for 2 hours! My legs are tired after that! How could my beloved do that to me!” Kokichi stated as he dramatically collapsed on the couch. Shuichi sighed. “That’s a lie, I came when you knocked. Anyway, what brings you here?” Shuichi said as he took a seat in a chair and picked up a book he must of been previously reading. 

“Awww is Shuichi not happy to see me?! I just wanted to hang out and this is what I get? Shumai is a meanie!” Kokichi faked anger and crossed his arms. Shuichi smiled gently. “Of course I’m happy to see you, I always am. Did you get bored at your house and decide to come here?” Kokichi sat up. “Yup! And we need to play a game!” Kokichi walked over to Shuichi and snatched his hat and put it on his head. He took Shuichi’s book too. Shuichi never paid attention to him when he was reading a dumb book. “Come and get your things Shumai~ before I hide them forever and ever so you’ll never see them ever again!” Kokichi laughed and started running down the hall. Shuichi has known Kokichi long enough to know that this behavior means ‘Chase me and entertain me peasant’. Shuichi sighed and got up to go after Kokichi. 

This game lasted an hour before a book came flying past Shuichi’s head. Shuichi whipped around to see Kokichi tackle him to the ground. “Woah! The detective is super bad at hide and seek! What on earth is he to do when he’s chasing a criminal?” Kokichi, who was still wearing Shuichi’s hat, was lying on top of him before Shuichi pushed him off. “...Well I’m not a detective yet… and I guess you would be a good criminal, because you’re really fast.” Shuichi laughed softly. “Nee-heehee! Guess I would be! And I know for sure you’d make a great detec-” Kokichi cut himself off when Shuichi’s face turned from a happy one to a serious one. “Why so serious all of a sudden Shumai?” Kokichi cocked his head to one side as Shuichi just kept staring at him. “Kokichi…” He paused to think for a moment. “...Come closer.” 

When Kokichi didn’t move Shuichi gently grabbed his wrist and Kokichi flinched. Shuichi pulled him closer and placed his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders and continued to look at him. “Shumai, what are you doi-” Shuichi cut him off. “Why are you covered in bruises?” Kokichi didn’t respond immediately. 

“Silly Shumai, all worried about me! Overreactions like normal! I’m just super clumsy! And I’m not covered in bruises! There is just one on my wrist! That’s all!” Kokichi looked into Shuichi’s eyes. He didn’t buy it, did he? “Kokichi don’t lie about this. It’s serious! I saw the bruise on your neck, and I’m sure if you pulled up your sleeve there would be more. Is your Mom-” “No! She isn’t!” Kokichi said in a serious tone. “I’m fine Shuichi! And if you’re wondering everything is fine at home!” Shuichi stayed silent, he was making that thinky face. “...What about at school?” Shuichi asked quietly. “Yup! Everything is just dandy!” Kokichi responded obviously not liking where this conversation was going. 

Shuichi sighed. “That’s a lie.” Kokichi pouted at his words. “No it’s noooot!” Shuichi looked Kokichi directly in his eyes. He only did this when he was serious. “Answer me Kokichi. Don’t lie.” Kokichi sighed in defeat. “Fine…” He mumbled. “...So I might be getting hurt at school.” Shuichi’s eyes widened. “But you said you weren’t getting bul-” “Well I lied.” Kokichi said in a bored voice. “D-Does your Mom or Dad do anything about it?” Shuichi asked, obviously trying to help. Kokichi looked down at the ground seemingly saddened by what Shuichi said. He shook his head choosing to be silent. “I think I should leave now.” 

Kokichi got up and walked to the door. Shuichi grabbed his arm being careful not to touch the bruise on his wrist. “W-Wait! Kokichi! I want to help you!” Kokichi let out a frustrated sigh. “I told you Shuichi, I’m. Fine.” Shuichi loosened the grip on his arm. “...I can see you aren’t fine. I r-really don’t want you to be getting hurt! Please let me help you… before I can’t..!” Kokichi heard his voice crack and looked at him to see tears in his eyes. “...What does Shumai mean?” Shuichi looked away from Kokichi. “I’m moving... My parents need to be somewhere else… for their job… so I have to go with them…” Kokichi looked at him with a blank face. “Your…. Moving.” It was a statement more than a question because it didn’t sound like a lie, but he sure wished it was. “...But Shumai can’t move. He’s going to be my second in command to rule the world, we can’t do that if we’re separated!” Kokichi stated in a desperate way, not really wanting to imagine him without Shuichi. 

Shuichi stared at the floor. “I’m leaving at the end of this week” He said, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice. “So... let me help you. Please…” 

He did. He let him help. Kokichi would never admit it but he liked being able to tell Shuichi what or who was bothering him. Shuichi found the people who hurt Kokichi and got them in trouble, Kokichi especially liked being able to get a hug from Shuichi when he wanted one, And Shuichi let him sleep over the last couple days he was there. The dreaded day came where Kokichi’s beloved had to leave. They both were sitting on a park bench an hour before Shuichi had to go. “Shuichi… are you positive you have to leave?” It was about the hundredth time Kokichi asked that question. “Yes… I’m afraid so Kokichi…” Shuichi said with the same sad expression Kokichi has seen him wear since the day Kokichi found out about the move. 

“Hey! Shumai! I don’t wanna leave on a bad note! And I REALLY don’t want to see you leave all sad and emo like! So! We’re going to make a promise!” Shuichi looked up. “H-Huh? What kind of promise?” Kokichi laughed to try and brighten the mood. “We must sign a contract saying we promise to never forget each other, We promise to meet in the future! I can’t rule the world without you! Ok? Do you promise?” When Shuichi nodded Kokichi stuck out his pinky finger. 

“Good! Now say it and pinky promise! That’s how you sign the contract.” Shuichi smiled and locked pinkies with Kokichi and recited the promise. “I promise to never forget you… and I promise to meet you in the future… Because we’re going to rule the world together….” The tears slipped past Shuichi’s eyes as he hugged Kokichi tight. Kokichi hugged back. “I’ll miss you…” Shuichi whispered as he wiped his tears away. Kokichi smiled softly. “I’ll miss you too… And you know, I’m going to give you something so you never ever forget me, this will help you keep your promise!” Kokichi took out an old photo from his pocket and gave it to Shuichi. 

Shuichi took it and looked at it with a smile. The picture was of them together on pajama day in preschool. Both had their arm around each other smiling at the camera. Kokichi was wearing a purple bunny onesie while holding his stuffed teddy bear Panta who had stitches across his neck, and Shuichi was wearing a blue cat onesie. Shuichi remembered that teddy bear, Kokichi stopped carrying Panta around when he was in 4th grade, but he still talked about him. 

Shuichi laughed when he saw the embarrassed look on Kokichi’s face. “Why is my beloved laughing at me! So cruel! I give him something I never show or give anyone and he laughs! You wound me Shumai!” Kokichi dramatically said as he crossed his arms and pouted. “Shuichi! It’s time to go!” The two boys turned their heads to see Shuichi’s dad calling him over. They both shared one more hug and Shuichi walked over to the car with Kokichi. ”You know what… I’m going to give you something since you gave me something.” Shuichi said and opened the door to his car and rummaged through a his backpack. 

He pulled out a small badge. Its was a checkered badge. Shuichi put it in Kokichi’s hand. “But you won this at the chess tournament. It’s your favorite!, I can’t take it..” Kokichi said as he stared at it and turned it over in his hands. Shuichi smiled. “To be quite honest if you didn’t get grounded that week you would’ve won that tournament. It’s to remember me by.” It wasn’t much but it made Kokichi happier than he’s ever felt that week. “Shuichi! We need to go now! Hurry up!” Shuichi looked at Kokichi. “Goodbye Kokichi.” Shuichi said smiling to him. Kokichi returned Shuichi’s warm smile. “Goodbye Shumai! Till next time!” And with that Shuichi hopped into the car with his parents, Kokichi stood on the sidewalk and watched them drive away. “Well Kokichi…” He said to himself as he tried not to cry, he already did that enough this week. 

“Till you meet him again… you’re on your own, good luck. Cause I’m sure you’ll need it...” Kokichi took a big breath, turned around, and walked home.


	3. Home isn't Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to put 
> 
> just umm...
> 
> Click boom and it happened!
> 
> Haha, Hamiltion referaaaance...  
> I give you a digital high five if you know Hamilton XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohoo been wanting to post this but never had the tiiiiiime. Here ya are, enjoy it! :P

Many things have changed in the last couple years, and definitely not for the better. For one, Home got bad. Kokichi has been scared to go home every night because his mother has been less than kind towards him. Things used to be ok, things used to be calm and nice. Kokichi always liked that, but that’s gone now. The problem started small when he was in elementary... That's when his mother started getting more and more stressed but she kept it under wraps so her last child wouldn’t get affected by it. Now that Kokichi was older and he’s supposed to be more mature and take more responsibility.

Kokichi agreed with that but what he didn’t like was that his mother would yell at him even if he did everything she asked. Her words were harsh and hit Kokichi where it really hurt. To the point where he would lock himself in his room and cry. Depression and anxiety would never leave him alone. Through the years of hurt he felt a lot of things but the strongest feeling was regret. 

He regretted never telling Shuichi about home. He regretted lying so much to him. He regretted never really telling him about himself at all. Kokichi was sure that if someone asked him who was in that picture Kokichi gave him, Shuichi would say he didn’t remember. It hurt, It hurt a lot. School wasn’t hard to do but Kokichi skipped a couple days a week anyways. He never felt like sitting through a lecture at school when he already knew about the subject. He sighed as he sat against his bed on the floor petting his dogs head. 

The words his mother gave him were pulling at his guilt. The fact that she had been drinking more recently never helped the his issue. _“You will never be like your brother!” “I do everything for you! Why can’t you be grateful for once.” “Why do you lie to me!? Your a disgrace to this family.” “Do you take me for a fool?!”_ Tonight was the first time his mother slapped him across his face, because he tried to apologize but his mother just said he was lying. Kokichi’s dog sat at his side. His dog Clover was the only thing that kept him sane throughout these couple years. 

Kokichi glanced up at the clock in his room, almost midnight... He really shouldn't stay up so late. His eyes lingered to his desk which his old stuffed animal Panta lay. Kokichi weakly smiled at it. His brother gave him that... Just a month before he died. After Kokichi’s brother and father were killed in that car crash his mother bought a dog to cheer Kokichi up. Kokichi named him Clover because he was Kokichi’s lucky Clover. He never told Shuichi he even had a dog. “You wouldn’t suppose Shumai forgot about me already… right?” Kokichi said to Clover. Clover licked his face and put his head in Kokichi’s lap. “Well… doesn’t matter anyway… I’m starting my 3rd year of high school. I need to grow up sooner or later.” Clover got up and picked up his favorite ball and whined in Kokichi’s direction. “Nee-heehee! I promised you we could go to the park tomorrow silly! It’s too late now and…” Kokichi yawned and stood up to collapsed on his bed. “ … I’m tired.” 

The next morning Kokichi was in the park playing with Clover. “I’m still surprised you never get tired of the game fetch!” Kokichi said as he threw the ball again. After about a good hour of playing games with Clover, Kokichi sat on the park bench looking at his phone while Clover lapped up some water. Then Kokichi got a text from his Mother. 

M.other O.f M.ayhem: Call 911 

_‘That’s weird… Is she drunk?’_

K.O: Why??? 

M.other O.f M.ayhem: There is someone in the house 

K.O: Why can’t you? 

M.other O.f M.ayhem: They will hear 

“Uuuummm? What?.... Clover I think we should head home…” Kokichi put the leash back on Clover and they walked back home. First thing Kokichi saw is that the door was wide open. Kokichi’s heart started beating faster. _‘What if she was telling the truth?’_ Clover was growling, Clover never growls unless they’re in danger. Kokichi entered the house slowly and kept a tight grip on Clover’s leash. That’s when Kokichi felt his heart jump into his throat as he heard a blood curdling scream fill the house, leaving ringing in his ears. His heart picked up pace, the scream came from upstairs, It sounded like his mother. Kokichi tied Clover’s leash to the table leg and quickly dashed upstairs, being light on his feet and made sure not to be loud. He didn’t see anyone in the hallway and turned to the first room to his right, his room. He swore he heard the scream from here. His heart was beating loudly as he reached for the door knob, he slowly opened the door. The lights were off and the windows were closed. Leaving the room pitch black. He knew he didn’t leave his room like that. Kokichi’s instinct told him to turn around and run because this screamed sketchy all over it. 

He quickly flicked on the lights and saw something he wish he could unsee. There on the floor of his room was his mother laying face down in a puddle of her own blood. Kokichi gasped and choked down the scream that threatened to spill from his mouth. He felt all the blood rush to his head. While resisting the urge to pass out or get sick, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. 

Even if she was not kind to him lately… Even if she was plain cruel to him… That NEVER meant he hated her, or would rather have her die. He still cared about her as his mother... he found it hard to swallow the tears but did anyway. He wasn’t about to let pointless emotions get in the way of finding the culprit. 

As soon as those thoughts filled his head Kokichi heard a cold voice from behind him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kokichi heard from behind him something lock and load. He lowered the phone from his ear. He could hear the receiver say something but ignored it. “And why not?” Kokichi said easily slipping on his confident mask to cover up how truly terrified he was. Mentally cursing himself for not noticing someone else in the room. 

“Unless you want a bullet in your head, your going to stay here in this room and not say a word.” The man’s voice wasn’t too deep, Kokichi would say fresh out of high school. Kokichi turned around slowly with his hands up and a smirk plastered on his face. He saw this man had a gun, which was obvious from the start. “What does mister murderer want?” Kokichi said in a cocky tone. “I want you to drop the phone and zip it, this sad pathetic women will be you if you don’t listen to me. This is life or death kid, I suggest you do what I say.” 

Kokichi frowned and faked annoyance. “Alright! Alright! Jeez! Someone's a little impatient! Almost like the police is after them or something! I know where all the shiny money is if you want it! it, follow me. Then I can go back to this room and sit quietly like a good boy! And if you're feeling generous let me keep my life on the way! Nee-heehee!” The man scoffed. “Don’t act like you have the upper hand, I could shoot you whenever I wanted! Now hurry up!” The man shouted. Kokichi nodded, a little grateful they were leaving his room, It smelled too strongly of blood and he couldn’t bare to look at his dead mother any longer. He dropped the phone and he walked to his mother’s room and lead the intruder to her bathroom and pointed to the top of the cabinet above the sink. 

“The expensive stuff is right up there! As well as her jewelry! But I can’t reach it since I’m so short… I hope that means you won’t shoot me!” Kokichi said as he pointed to the supposed spot where the ‘expensive stuff’ is.The guy mumbled something about this being a pain. When the guy went to stand on a stool to reach the top of the cabinet, Kokichi kicked the stool sending the man crashing to the ground. 

The guy dropped the gun and Kokichi grabbed it and tried to run out of the room but the man got up quicker than Kokichi expected and lunged at him. Both ended up tackling each other for the gun. “YOU LIED TO ME?? YOU PATHETIC BRAT!!” The man manage to land a punch to Kokichi’s face. “Nee-heehee! I do- lie.. a lot..” Kokichi managed to say before the guy grabbed Kokichi’s neck, probably trying to silence him. Since the man was far bigger than Kokichi he managed to get the gun. The man pinned him face down to the floor, making sure he slammed Kokichi’s head into the floor. Probably for the fun of it. 

“Say goodbye at the countdown from 3! you little...” Kokichi heard the guy say before all he could see was the floor, as the guy pushed his head into the cold tiles he began counting.“Three…..” Kokichi closed his eye to accept his fate, there really was nothing he could do... who would take care of Clover? “Two…..” He never got to see...Shuichi… Hopefully Shuichi wouldn’t be too upset, and maybe with Kokichi’s luck, Shuichi would get to investigate his murder. “One….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he live? Or not?! 
> 
> I'll just put a bunch of slips of paper in a cup and see if I pull out "Dead" or "Alive"
> 
> hmmm and for every Kudo I'll put an extra "alive" one in the cup.
> 
> ASSUMING YOU WANT HIM ALIVE :D
> 
> Plan: 10 slips of dead and 10 slips of alive   
> Aren't I evil?


	4. Mister Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up a Detective in Kokichi's area! Cuz I can :P
> 
> Interogation tiiiime

Kokichi waited for the pain to come, but it didn’t.

He heard Clover barking and Police sirens outside. The man must’ve heard it too. The guy got off Kokichi and ran out of the room. He heard him run down stairs. Kokichi’s head spun as he realized… _‘Wait… no Clover.. CLOVER.’_ Kokichi scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. His heart stopped and dropped to his stomach when he heard Clover barking and 2 gunshots follow it. _‘No...no nononono’_ Kokichi’s mind raced as he rushed downstairs to see the guy opening the back window. The mans leg was bleeding, and was using two hands to open the window. Kokichi grabbed the gun the man ditched on the floor. Kokichi turned back to the man but he was gone. He looked at Clover hesitantly. Clover was whimpering on the floor. He was bleeding from his leg and somewhere else. Kokichi didn’t know. His vision blurred in front of him and his legs stopped working. He collapsed against the wall with the gun in his hands. He stared at the floor with a blank expression. Listening to the ringing in his ears. The police were in the house now. The police saw him with the gun, they saw Clover, and they will soon see his dead mother upstairs in his room. The police were going to think he did this. Kokichi felt sick and his head hurt from being slammed into the floor. Someone took the gun from his hands and was talking to him. Kokichi couldn’t hear, all he saw was their mouth moving. Black fog took ahold of his sight, he tried to stay awake but it was pointless. There was nothing he could do except succumb to the dark void that was grabbing his whole body, making him feel really heavy. 

______________________________ 

Kokichi woke up in a Police station. His vision was foggy and the ringing was gone. He slowly looked around. He was laying on a bench? People were talking. Someone pointed to him and said something to the person next to them. Kokichi sat himself up and tried to remember what he did… or what happened. Then he remembered, Pictures of his dead mother and his dying dog flashed across his mind, He flinched as he felt the headache he had before come back. He saw someone approach him “Hey buddy, I’m glad that you're awake.” 

There was a person talking to him Kokichi lazily glanced at them. “I wish I could say the same to you…” Kokichi mumbled back. The person in front of him smiled. _‘What a fake smile, I would smile like that too if I thought I was talking to a murderer.’_ Kokichi laughed coldly at his own thought. _‘Not that they would believe me if I told them I didn’t do it. Only a great detective could prove me innocent.’_ Shuichi popped into Kokichi’s head, but Kokichi doesn’t even know if Shuichi ever became a detective. “Alright buddy can you give us your name?” The man asked him. Kokichi didn’t want to be thrown into prison for doing something he never did… But he also doesn’t want to be let off easy. After all, this could be fun. 

“I caaaan…. But I won’t!” Kokichi yet again slipped on his mask making sure his smile looked creepy. “I didn’t think we had to but, we’re going to take you to the interrogation room. Now that your awake.” The man in front of him said. Kokichi laughed. “Really?! I have always wanted to go there! Reason why I killed two innocent creatures!” The Man looked at him skeptically. He grabbed Kokichi’s arm tight and lead him down some hallway to a room. Which Kokichi could safely assume was the interrogation room. The man pulled out handcuffs and put them around Kokichi’s wrists. “Don’t worry this is for extra precaution, it isn’t permanent.” The man said, _‘Wow that sounded practiced.’_ Kokichi thought. The man sat Kokichi in a chair while the man sat across from him. “I’m Detective Suzukisato and I’m working on the murder of the women in the house you were found in.” Kokichi scoffed. “What about the dog? Does it not matter since it’s not human? Nee-heehee! I thought getting the mut was just for good measure but y’know I guess I’m not the only heartless being!” Kokichi smirked. Honestly playing the bad guy was too easy. but he does wish he could play the good guy for once…. But he knows very well nobody would believe him if he was the honest good guy. Like someone always said. “If you can’t beat em, Join em.” Kokichi liked that saying because once you join em, you can tear them up from the inside. The Detective sighed. “Was there anyone else is the house with you when the murder occured?” _‘Do they really think they can get me this easily?’_ Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Nope! Just me, the gun, and the dumb lady who I killed!, Oh and the dog. Unless we aren’t counting it.” 

After an hour or two of pointless interrogation detective Suzukisato finally gave up. Kokichi did mentally congratulate him, he did stay for a very long time. “You’re a difficult one.” He sighed frustratedly. “You know this won’t be easier if you don’t cooperate.” Kokichi just laughed at him, half of that laugh was genuine. _‘This guy thinks he’s a detective? What a joke!’_ “Ok, listen detective… have you ever thought that, I’m not being difficult and you just suck at your job!?” Kokichi says as the detective clenches his fist. That’s a good sign, it means he’s pushing all the right buttons.”...And this murder is sooooo simple! You’re really stupid if you haven’t figured it out yet, I mean seriously, I’m the murderer who fell right into your hands! And you won’t believe me because why?” The detective glared at him. “Because you’re confessing too easily. This whole case doesn’t make sense, my bet is your a witness to this murder and who knows, you probably are the guilty one but we don’t claim judgment unless we have solid evidence! I’m done here, I’m calling in someone who can handle you.” The detectives cold voice hissed in Kokichi’s ears as Mr. Suzukisato turned and left the room. His head still hurt from being smacked into the tile floor of the bathroom. He felt dizzy, but of course he had to hide it because no one really cared anyway. How long were they arguing for? An hour? Kokichi didn’t know, but as long as that camera in the corner of the room was there he wasn’t going to give any information to anyone. 

After a while two people came into the room. One of them was Mr. Suzukisato and the other Kokichi didn’t know. The other man looked older and had a kind look about him. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” The man said as if talking to a house guest. Mr Suzukisato crosses his arms. “He’s all yours unless you want your nephew in here for more practice.” The other man looked at Kokichi for a moment before shaking his head letting Mr Suzukisato leave the room. “I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble.” The man laughed gently. “We went to college together and when he doesn’t get his way he gets angry easily.” The man walked over to Kokichi. “You aren’t planning on hurting anyone, right?” The man asked as he gently unlocked and took off Kokichi’s handcuffs. “I don’t know. I’m a kinda go with the flow kinda guy! If I feeling like hurting someone, I might do that! I’m reeeeally dangerous so you gotta be careful.” Kokichi smirked as he put his hands behind his head. The man looked at him with a curious look. “What do you get from acting this way?” Kokichi looked the mans face, it’s looked like he was asking a genuine question and it didn’t seem rhetorical. “I don’t know what Mister I-don’t-know-your-name is talking about!” The man seemed to have just remembered something he forgot. “My apologies, where are my manners? I’m Detective Saihara, I’m in the area with my family for cases that have been popping up.” 

Kokichi almost choked on air. “S-...Saihara??? ...Never heard of you before!” He lied, honestly he didn’t even know why at this point. Detective Saihara laughed lightly. “You must not watch the news then.” Kokichi crossed his arms. “What? Is a nobody like you famous or something?” The detective sighed. “I technically am but really it’s my nephew who is. Speaking about my nephew, I want him to come in here and talk to you, in case you didn’t know… he’s been on the news before for solving multiple cases. But before I do… Do you feel uncomfortable in this situation? I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Mr Saihara asked in the gentle tone he’s been using. Almost the same tone you’d use when talking to a child you must be patient with. “Nope! Everything is great! Although I don’t like that camera in the corner! But oh well.” Mr. Saihara nodded. “Then we can turn it off if it makes you feel better.” Then he left. Leaving Kokichi mentally screaming at himself. _‘AHHH WAS THAT THEE SAIHARA’S UNCLE!?!?! WHAT IF SOMEONE I DON’T KNOW WALKS THROUGH THAT DOOR, OR…..what if HE walks through that door… just to see how pathetic I turned out. At least I finally get to play detective and the phantom thief… it’s been so long since we played that game.’_ The door opened and there in the doorway was a dark blue haired boy, gold eyes, and overall tall boy who Kokichi couldn’t look at anymore. There in the doorway, stood Shuichi Saihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllo I betchu all are happy that he's alliiive!
> 
> Yaaay
> 
> Updates will mostly be around Fridays for now 
> 
> cuz school :P


	5. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Shuichi is on da case >:D

Kokichi was staring at the floor, he could feel the gaze of Shuichi’s eyes on him. He heard him sit in the seat across from him. _‘Now is not the time Kokichi just because he’s here does not mean you’re free to go’_ Kokichi scolded himself and looked up to meet the very curious eyes of his beloved. “And who might you be?? It’s only proper for you to introduce yourself! Of course I’ll never tell you who I am! It’s a super duper secret, secret!” Shuichi looked at him with a confused look, then sighed. That sigh Kokichi recognized, that’s Shuichi saying ‘I had a long day, are we really doing this?’ “I’m Shuichi Saihara, I’m an apprentice detective and I’m here to ask you some questions, I hoped that would be obvious.” Shuichi said, Kokichi Laughed. “Nee-heehee! Someone’s had a long day! And I don’t think it’s too late in the day! Or it could be... I wouldn’t know.” Kokichi finished with an innocent shrug. “Alright… so what do you know about the murder that happened to the women in the house you were found in?” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “C’mon! That’s basic! I know everything because I’m the murder! but I won’t tell you! My beloved detective has to figure it out on his own.” Shuichi stared at him hard. “I don’t think you’re the murderer.” He said with a cold stare. “Oh yeah?” Kokichi challenged. “Prove it!” Shuichi looked at him with his thinky face.

“If you’re the murderer, how did you kill the woman?” Kokichi crossed his arms. “Well that’s easy I used a g-“ _‘Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait…’_ Kokichi caught himself before he could make an important mistake. Going through his terrible memories of what happened he… he never heard any gunshots before the scream. _‘How did that guy kill her then!?!’_ “...I used an object to hit her over the head.” Kokichi spoke quietly so Shuichi would think he misheard if Kokichi ended up being wrong. Shuichi nodded and wrote some notes down. Kokichi watched him as he wrote down his notes. _‘Did he seriously get all that info from one sentence!?’_ Shuichi finished writing and looked up to ask another question but Kokichi spoke before he could. “Tsk tsk Shuichi! You get to ask your questions with free range?! That’s no fair! We can switch, I ask a question now! How long is Shuichi staying in the area?” Shuichi thought for a second, “About 6 more months, now answer me this, why would you kill your own mother?” Kokichi froze up at that question. _‘Eh!? How would he know that? He’s never seen her before! Not even when we were kids! How would he… did he see the crime scene?’_ Kokichi looked away. “That women isn’t my mother.” He said with a blank face. Shuichi wrote more things in his notes. “I think she is.” Shuichi stated while Kokichi pouted. “Well no one cares what you think! What makes you think we’re related?” Kokichi wasn’t prepared with the two word response Shuichi gave. “She looks almost exactly like you.” _‘Welp I’m screwed, stupid detective is too smart.’_

“Oh yeah? Well great, we look similar, so what? What if the women was bothering me? She was yelling at me so I killed her. She was in the way and was overall an annoyance! You did find her dead in my room!” Shuichi raised a brow. “So that was your house?” Kokichi paused but then nodded. “The culprit was obviously me, there isn’t anyone else who could be it. So detective… who is it if not me?” Shuichi looked at Kokichi with a pity in his eyes. Kokichi hated that look, Shuichi felt SORRY for him… Why? Why did he have that face? _‘Oh Shuichi, for once could you say what’s on your mind!?’_ “I think the person who’s the murderer is the one who the poor dog bit.” Kokichi was confused but then it hit him. _‘Oh. That’s why the guys leg was bleeding…. Clover bit him to try and stop him…’_ Kokichi regretting putting dying Clover back into his head,Kokichi sat back in his chair and waited for Shuichi to ask his question as he choked down his own emotions. “...Is your name Kokichi Ouma?” Kokichi shook his head. “Nope! I’m actually Kaito Momota!” Shuichi sighed. “Liar, Your Kokichi Ouma.” Shuichi said in more of a strict tone. “You act like me being a liar is a bad thiiing! But can you really blame me? After all, liars are just broken people with smiles! Nee-heehee!” 

Shuichi looked at his notes again. “No, I guess I can’t… Kokichi, if you tell me who did this I swear they will be brought to justice… Why won’t you tell me?” Shuichi sounded a little depesprate, ‘Does he really want to know? Seriously, did he not think that whoever this was might go after Shuichi?’ Kokichi has had enough things taken away from him in his life and he doesn’t want to lose his detective permanently, but yet again he doesn’t want whoever the murderer is to be roaming around free. “Why won’t I tell you? Because you’re a stranger to me, I don’t know you. So what you're famous for solving crimes, BIG DEAL! To me you mean nothing. Also, what makes you think I know the person who killed that women and dog!?” Kokichi smiled wide. He hated doing this, he did, his objective is to get the murderer behind bars and Shuichi far away from him. Even if it meant to hit Shuichi where he knows it will hurt. Shuichi stared at his notes, his face went blank. “You could describe the murderer to me… We can gather people who are suspects and you could tell us who did it… Everyone thinks you’re the murderer… I want to prove them wrong because I know Kokichi Ouma hates murder.” Kokichi scoffed. “And what do you know about me?! I. Don’t. Trust. You. Ok?! I thought you were smart but I guess you’re as dumb as the rest of them!” 

Shuichi didn’t say anything. He pulled something out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Kokichi caught it in his hands. It was the small checkered badge. “They took all your things off your person, I managed to get that back.” Shuichi said in a quiet and low voice. Shuichi then got up and left. Kokichi was feeling a lot of emotions at that moment. Of course the dominant feeling being regret. 

__________________________________ 

Shuichi was upset but he acted fine in front of the other adults. He gave them information they asked for. Mr. Suzukisato was jealous of how Shuichi could get the information he did, What bothered Suzukisato the most is that Saihara turned the camera off so he would never even know HOW Shuichi did it. Shuichi’s uncle took Shuichi home after that. It has been a long day for Shuichi and he needed a couple hours to sort through the feelings that were tugging at his heart. Once Shuichi arrived home he told his uncle he was going to work in his room on a couple cases he received earlier that day. When Shuichi shut the door to his room he started thinking about Kokichi, trying to wrap his head about the whole situation. The reality was setting in, the shock he felt when he opened the door to the interrogation room and saw his friend from childhood was now coming back. “Kokichi…” He muttered to himself. “...What did you get yourself into…?” He didn’t know how to feel, angry that he is a possible murderer? Sad that Kokichi said all those hurtful words to him? Happy that he finally saw him after years of being apart? Tears came anyway, no matter how he felt. Happy, sad, angry, he felt such a strong sorrow for him. His parents are dead, his dog is dead, he most likely witnessed the gruesome murder and knowing Kokichi he would blame himself for everything. Shuichi was powerless, He was only an apprentice! What could he do? 

He wanted to hug Kokichi, he wanted to help him. Like what he used to do with the bullies at school. He wanted to protect him, but. He. Couldn’t. Kokichi NEVER told Shuichi his brother was dead, he never mentioned his father being dead either. Shuichi came across this fact in his 1st year in high school. He was studying with his uncle who he had moved in with after he was sick of hopping from town to city with his parents. It was with his uncle he became known across the land. Stumbling upon a documentary claiming Father and son of the Ouma family killed in a car crash due to a drunk driver. It tore him to pieces, knowing Kokichi was hurting and probably dealing with the loss of his brother and father while Shuichi being completely oblivious to the whole thing. Kokichi was always good at hiding what hurt, and even if he wanted comfort he would drop the slightest hint, which most of the time Shuichi would miss it.. The words he said echoed in his head _“Liars are just broken people with smiles.”_ He was sure that was him saying something, and Shuichi overlooked it. Shuichi ended up sobbing until he worked out every emotion he bottled up that day. He decided to actually do something about Kokichi’s situation. He wasn’t go let the other detective claim he’s guilty. Shuichi was going to prove Kokichi’s innocence, no matter what.


	6. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted the gun back, so ta da
> 
> It's back
> 
> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i might as well update today cuz I had no school, Yay 
> 
> ;P

The next day Shuichi was working on a couple cases to get them out of the way so he could start working on Kokichi’s case as soon as possible. “Shuichi, you’re going to over work yourself again.” Shuichi’s uncle patted Shuichi on the shoulder and sat down on the couch next to him. “....That’s fine with me.” Shuichi mumbled as he kept adding facts on his laptop. Mr. Saihara reached over and shut the laptop. “It’s not fine with me and it’s bad for your health, I love that you want to help the people and do these cases but you need to take breaks once in a while. Did you eat any breakfast yet?” Shuichi shook his head. “No… but I need to finish them, so I can work on the case involving the murder of Ms. Ouma. I don’t want her son to be charged with manslaughter when he didn’t kill anyone.” Mr. Saihara sighed. “Well your reasoning makes sense but there’s time to eat between working. Detectives can’t work on low battery now can they? I for one don’t want you passing out on me again. So come on, you can work after a little break.” Shuichi nodded, He had to meet in the middle. Besides, he’s going to work after this.

Shuichi could tell his uncle was trying to put as much time between him and his work because Shuichi made pancakes and then helped him clean up afterwards. _“A good hour or two put in for fun and the rest for work, with a couple breaks in between of course.”_ Shuichi has been told that since he became an apprentice. Shuichi has been teased by his parents about him working so much. They called him a workaholic, and once Kokichi found out when they were younger he did too. As well as _‘emo kid with the hat’_ Shuichi never minded. This is why Kokichi and Shuichi balanced out quite nicely. Kokichi was all about having fun and not working and Shuichi was the polar opposite. Shuichi never let Kokichi fool around too much or else he’d get in trouble, and Kokichi would never let him work too much or else Shuichi would end up hurting himself. That balance was broken when they got separated. Kokichi did a lot for him, the least he could do was get him out of the mess he got mixed into. 

Even if Kokichi is unwilling to talk, Shuichi will find out exactly what happened. It would have to start at Kokichi’s house. After about 2 hours of his uncle distracting him he finally let him get to work. He finished the cases for the other people and sent the information to the police in an email. After that he left the house making sure to grab his ID because they would never let him in the crime scene without it. Arriving at Kokichi’s house he showed the officer his ID and he was let in. Shuichi had never been here, not even when he was a kid. The door was open with the door handle broken. Something he heard the detectives say. He went inside the house and looked at everything. _‘There has to be a fact missing… What puzzle piece don't I have? Kokichi is not the murderer, which means someone else was in the house, I need evidence. Of course the blood in the dog’s mouth belonged to the intruder but I need more than that.’_ That’s when Shuichi noticed something. It was small and barely noticeable. Small droplets of blood that led to the back window. The Window was half open, If someone went through here they tried to close the window. Shuichi tried to open the window himself, But it was old and stiff. 

Someone stronger than him must of been here. Shuichi went outside the house next to the back window. This leads to a small backyard with a small old swing set. If only he had a police dog with him, it hasn’t rained so the scent of blood must still be here if the intruder was bleeding. Shuichi walked to the gate attached to the fence around the back yard. It was open, The gate lead to a path in the woods. Now that Shuichi thought, he did faintly remember Kokichi telling him he liked to walk in his back woods. Shuichi walked the path in the woods, taking it slow and keep an eye out for anything off. When Shuichi was about to turn around he felt like someone was watching him. This instinct he learned to trust because he hates eyes and attention directed towards him. He surveyed the area and didn’t see anyone. He headed back to the Police station with his findings. 30 minutes later he found himself stuck in an argument with Mr. Suzukisato. “What do you mean someone else was there in the house? That could never be more wrong.” Mr. Suzukisato said stubbornly. “...I mean… I could be wrong but it’s just a thought to consider… Maybe we could check by having the police dogs search the area…” Shuichi said timidly. “Don’t waste your time on a wild goose chase. If I were you, you should look for clues against Kokichi Ouma, He’s the main suspect.” Mr. Suzukisato said. Shuichi really wanted to prove to him that Kokichi wasn’t the culprit but he would never listen to an apprentice, then he thought… What did Kokichi do when he wanted his way? Besides fake cry? “Well if you think you’re right, then let me have one police dog, you should be ok with this because if I’m wrong then that makes you more right then before.” Shuichi stated. _‘That’s right, Kokichi liked to make the other person sound more right so he’d get his way. I could never be as good as him but I just hope he bought that.’_ “Fine, whatever. Take the dumb dogs, There over there.” Mr. Suzukisato tossed him a key and walked away. Shuichi walked one of the police german shepherds down to the house. Shuichi gave Bolt (The dogs name) the scent to look for. Shuichi always thought police dogs were smart, he watched and followed Bolt where she sniffed and went the same way Shuichi went before. He followed her through the gate and down the path in the woods.

Meanwhile~ 

Mr. Suzukisato was sitting at his desk. _‘I’m not going to get that apprentice get anymore clues for the one that isn’t guilty. Kokichi was in the house the day of the murder, I won't let Shuichi frame some innocent person.’_ with that thought in his head he got up to go retrieve Kokichi. They kept him a cell, when he got there Kokichi immediately started talking. Honestly if it were up to him, he would gag him and keep him that way. His voice just gives headaches. “Awwww my least favorite detective has come to curse me with their presence! I’m honored! But that was a lie! I’m not, hopefully you knew that! But I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t, your not the only idiot I know. In fact I know this space idiot, you two would get alo-” “SHUT IT!” Mr. Suzukisato yelled, cutting him off. “You’re coming with me to the place we found you. You’re going to tell me what happened.” Kokichi laughed at him. “And if I don’t?” Mr. Suzukisato pulled out a gun to show Kokichi then put it back in his pocket. “I’m allowed to shoot you.” Kokichi sighed dramatically. “Fiiine I guess I can cooperate! Just this once though!” Mr. Suzukisato took him out of his cell and handcuffed him, taking him to the house. 

They arrived at the house and He took Kokichi inside, and he already started whining. “Are handcuffs really that necessary? I don’t like them and I can’t help you all too much when my wrists are bound together! I mean seriously, what good would these do? I can still run with or without them! But don’t worry, I won’t try to run since you have a gun and I don’t want to get shot! Depending where you shoot it could be fatal! So what ar-” “I’m this close to shooting your mouth off, so shut up and answer my questions.” But Kokichi kept going on about the stupid handcuffs. “FINE! If I take them off with you shut up?!” Kokichi smiled and nodded. Taking them off was a mistake, the second they were off Kokichi slipped passed him and and ran out the door. “GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-” Mr. Suzukisato yelled at him and tried to run after him but Kokichi was fast, all he saw was Kokichi dash out the backyard gate off the path into the woods. Mr. Suzukisato called the police and told them Kokichi got away, making sure to skip over the part where he basically let him go. He waited for them to come help him get Kokichi back, after all we don’t want a murderer on the loose. 

_______________________________________________________ 

Kokichi ran into the woods, he knew this place like the back of his hand. He bet Mr. Meanie didn’t even run after him, or gave up. There was an old shack back here, he would go there to catch his breath, and maybe hide. When Kokichi got there he saw the shack was a little more broken down than he remembered. Sure it has been a little while since he’s been here, but it couldn’t have gotten that bad. The old roof was sinking in and the old door that used to barely hang on was not even there. Kokichi took a couple more steps closer before a man came from inside. His blood ran cold. “YOU!” the man shouted and started to run at him. _‘The murderer is here? Why? How? Why did he have another gun?!’_ Kokichi tried to run but the man grabbed him. “L-Let go!” Kokichi yelled, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. The man shoved him against the wall of the shack causing the little building to shake. “I should of done this a long time ago…” The man said in a cold voice and pointed the gun to Kokichi’s head. Kokichi couldn’t move, this guy was strong. _‘Not again not again not again! Something please save me, please..’_ Kokichi begged to no one, no one would be in the woods, he actually was going to die, He was going to die with his last words to Shuichi being so harsh. “STOP!” Kokichi heard someone say before the man got startled and pulled the trigger. 

?!?!?! 

Kokichi gasped at the sudden searing pain at his side. The man got startled when someone yelled which caused him to shoot Kokichi just under his ribs. Kokichi felt like someone pelted a rock at his side mixed with being punched really hard. Kokichi clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in pain, he was curled up on the ground hugging himself. The man had dropped him after he shot. Kokichi turned his head to look at the person who _kinda_ saved him. His vision was slightly blurred but from his position on the ground he could see someone with a dog. The dog was barking and attacking the man. The guy with the dog tackled the murderer to the ground and put something on the murderer’s wrist, Kokichi guessed handcuffs. The dog stayed with the murderer. While his savior rushed up to him. “K-Kokichi are you okay?!” Kokichi knew that voice anywhere, he blinked a couple times to see clearer. His beloved detective was here. “...n-no… S-Shu... It kinda... Hurts a lot..!” Kokichi managed to say, The pain he first felt just seemed like stage one. Stage two felt like someone shoving a white hot knife into his side. Shuichi tried to help of course. “Try to take deep breaths I’m going to try and get hel-” “Shuichi?! What’s going on here?!” Shuichi turned around and saw 2 police officers and Mr. Suzukisato. Shuichi quickly explained what happened. Kokichi tried to not focus on the pain but that was hard, he kept going in and out of numbness. Kokichi saw the two officers take the murderer, leaving Shuichi and Mr. Suzukisato to take care of him. “So that man shot Kokichi?” Mr. Suzukisato questioned again. Shuichi nodded. “...We should probably worry about Kokichi and getting him medical attention…” Shuichi spoke quickly, Mr. Suzukisato crossed his arms. “If it were up to me that little pain in the neck should suffer a little.” Shuichi sighed growing a little impatient. “Well It isn’t up to you. Now, are you helping me with him or not?” Kokichi noticed how he used his cold tone in voice. He must be very mad at Mr. Suzukisato. Kokichi knows very well he has to try his best to stay awake but, he felt really tired and he wanted the pain to go away. Shuichi’s voice became very distant and everything felt hazy. Someone was calling his name but his eyelids slide shut, he didn’t try to stay awake anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments! I do read them!! I appreciate all of them! 
> 
> thank u for your support in this! I have gotten really into writing and you guys only help with my confidence!
> 
> (And if u don't liky, then I will try to get better)
> 
> :)


	7. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsa little short but I'll update it super soon :)

Kokichi was taken to the hospital. Shuichi was very worried about him after he heard he needed surgery to remove the bullet. He would typically stay by his side until he woke up but he had work to do. Mainly around the fact he needed to prove Kokichi’s innocence. After a couple more hours of investigating, and talking to people who might have his answers he had enough evidence to prove Kokichi’s innocence to Mr. Suzukisato.

All he had to do was talk to him. 

Of course he spoke with his uncle to run the facts by him first because if he could persuade his uncle than he had a good chance of getting Mr. Suzukisato to believe him. Shuichi arrived at the police station where he was waiting for him. Shuichi opened the door to Mr. Suzukisato’s office and got straight to business, Shuichi sat across from Mr.Suzukisatio who looked less than happy. 

Shuichi started talking first. “...I am well aware of the fact you don’t think Kokichi is innocence… and I know why you think that too, are you willing to hear me out?” Mr. Suzukisato nodded with his arms crossed. “Hurry up and tell me, I’m prepared to hear any bizzare thing you say.” Shuichi took that as his cue to start. “Let’s start with the fact that Kokichi wasn’t the only one in the house, I have 3 pieces of evidence to support this fact.” 

Shuichi pulled out a phone that wasn’t his. “This is Kokichi’s phone, in his text message it shows the last conversation Kokichi had with the victim. It states that someone was in the house. Kokichi must have left to the house after he received the messages. When he arrived at the house he tied his dog’s leash to the leg of the table. At the time we don’t know when exactly the victim was murdered but it was around the same time frame before Kokichi got the text and when he arrived. Now Mr. Suzukisato, how did the police get notified of the house break in?” Mr. Suzukisato thought for a moment. “There was a phone call.” Shuichi nodded. “Who called?” He shrugged. “They didn’t say, I spoke with the lady who received the 911 call and she said they didn’t speak, All she heard was a sound of something lock and load. So she tracked down where the phone call was and sent police.” 

Shuichi smiled gently, this was going well. “Who do you think called? And before you answer, Think about the situation.” Mr. Suzukisato did take that moment to think. “...Your suggesting that Kokichi made that phone call?” Shuichi nodded. “Wouldn’t it be weird if the murderer spoiled their own killing? Not to mention Kokichi didn’t even know how his mother was killed. When I asked him how he supposedly killed her he said he hit her over the head with an object, specifically avoiding going into detail. The victim was stabbed after she was knocked out, the fatal blow not being blunt force to the head. Does this make sense to you?” 

Mr. Suzukisato sighed. “Yes. I understand, but who do you think committed the murder if it wasn’t Kokichi?” “Ah, yes that was the next topic.” Shuichi said before continuing. “The murderer must have panicked and made an escape. While trying to do so the dog who was in the room bit them trying to stop them. The dog was shot twice, later killing it. The bite left the murderer’s leg bleeding. The murderer escaped out the back window moments later. We know this because there were drops of blood leading to said window. When the murderer left they tried to close the window but only closed it half way before running through the backyard gate into the woods. The culprit having nowhere to go stayed at the old shack in the woods, a very idiotic move considering he was less than half, a mile for their own murders. Do you remember our encounter with that man when Kokichi was shot?” 

Mr. Suzukisato nodded “So that man who shot Kokichi is the murderer of Ms. Ouma?” Shuichi sighed in relief, he was very grateful he was still listening and not saying he was wrong. “Wouldn’t it make sense? It’s hard to overlook the fact that their leg was covered in dried blood. And if we looked I’m sure you could find a knife with the blood of Ms. Ouma on it…. That’s all I have for you.” Mr. Suzukisato stood up and shook Shuichi’s hand. “Thank you Shuichi, I’ll look into it.” Shuichi nodded and left the office. Now that he spoke with him it was time to hope and pray he thinks Kokichi is innocent. 

_____________ 

Kokichi woke up in a hospital bed. _‘Well at least it’s not the police station, I was getting tired of that place.’_ He felt tired and stiff but he didn’t want to go back to sleep. He felt bandages around his torso where he was shot. He pushed himself up into a semi sitting position since moving anymore would sting. A nurse entered the room with a tray of things. “Oh good! I’m glad that you’re awake! I’ll go tell the doctor after I ask you a couple questions.” Kokichi thought he might as well be truthful since he doesn’t want to be here anymore than he has to. 

The nurse asked her questions, boring stuff about how he felt or if he felt any pain. The nurse told him he has a slight fever caused by his wound being a bit infected but that it would go away soon. As well as reminding him not to move too much. The doctor came in and did almost the same thing the nurse did. They told him to get rest and left him alone in his room to sleep. Kokichi didn’t want to sleep, he did enough of that. He wanted Shuichi, he wanted to apologize. _‘Shuichi probably would yell at me… or leave. Not like I deserve his kindness anyway… It’s all my fault after all’_ “...It’s all my fault…” He mumbled to to himself. _‘...If I called 911 when she asked me to… maybe she would still be alive…. If I didn’t tie Clover’s leash to the table than he would’ve ..been still here…’_ Tears formed in the corner of Kokichi’s eyes. _‘Don’t cry, you’ll make more reasons for people to take pity on you.’_ Kokichi thought it would be best to sleep instead of dwelling on his emotions and his guilt that would tear him to pieces. He let the tiredness get the best of him and was asleep in less than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! I'm planning on fluffy stuff next/last chapter!
> 
> :P 
> 
> :)


	8. (Don't)Leave, Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffffyyyyyy hurt'n comfort! Yay!

Today they finally released Kokichi from the hospital. He hasn’t seen Shuichi since the day he was shot, he wouldn’t know where to find him either… but he wanted to see him. At least to apologize for how he turned out in the end.

He needed to think about what to say if he bumped into Shuichi. Maybe clear his head, so he went on a walk, he walked to the park and sat on a bench that Kokichi liked. This was same spot Kokichi said goodbye to Shuichi… Before his life got significantly harder. 

Kokichi took a deep breath, Remembering what he told himself all that time ago. _“...You’re on your own, good luck. Cause you’ll need it.”_ Little did he know about all the pain he would go through. Kokichi laughed at his past selves words. “...Good luck, huh. The only kind of luck I’ve had was bad.” he said out loud to himself. 

“...I don’t know, I say running into you was pretty lucky.” That voice came from behind him. Kokichi turned around a little too fast, he winced at the slight pain but ignored it. What mattered was that he saw Shuichi standing there with that soft smile on his face. Shuichi walked over and sat next to him on the bench. 

“Well hello detective, fancy meeting you here.” Kokichi kept his voice low and stared at the ground, not looking Shuichi in the eyes. Shuichi sighed. “Are you mad at me?” he innocently questioned. Kokichi shook his head. “Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. “Then… why do you seem upset to see me? It’s been a while since we had a proper conversation… Are you sad about everything that happened?” Shuichi spoke in a sweet, gentle voice, one that made Kokichi relax a bit. 

_‘So… he isn’t mad?’_ “I… I wanted to say sorry to my beloved Shumai is all…” Kokichi mumbled quietly, he was sure Shuichi didn’t hear. “Why would you need to apologize?” But of course Shuichi heard that. “Lots of things… like, I’m really sorry for giving Shumai a headache and for being a disappointment… I bet Shuichi thought I would be better than this… but no, Shuichi saw me first in an interrogation room.” Kokichi could almost feel Shuichi’s gaze change from gentle to sad. 

“Kokichi… Look at me…” Kokichi hesitated but he slowly turned and looked Shuichi in his eyes. They always did remind Kokichi of the stars, but they didn’t sparkle with that curiosity anymore. Instead they were sad. 

When Shuichi looked at Kokichi, he noticed Kokichi dropped the mask. His eyes bore every emotion which he normally would hide. Kokichi looked scared, grateful, and mostly sad. There was one thing Shuichi could claim about the way Kokichi was…. is that even when he was broken and tried to hide it, his smile would always betray him. 

“You never disappointed me… or was a headache, and I never thought any less of you even if I first saw you in that room, It didn’t matter. I saw Kokichi Ouma, Not a cold blooded murderer everyone else saw. It was the same boy I made a promise to all those years ago. Remember?” Shuichi gently grabbed Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi nodded slowly and Shuichi continued. “...Remember I promised not to forget? Remember we were going to rule the world together?” Kokichi tore his gaze aways from Shuichi’s and looked opposite from him so Shuichi couldn’t see his face at all. 

“Y-You can break that promise. You don’t have to r-rule the world with me. I wouldn’t mind.” Kokichi tried to keep his voice from shaking. “Why would I do that?” Shuichi gently squeezed Kokichi’s hand. “B-Because the only world I-I’ve ever ruled shattered and c-cracked a long time ago! If you walk into it… Y-You might too..!” The tears filled Kokichi’s eyes, he didn’t want Shuichi to see him like this. Not his Shumai. 

“Kokichi… I promise that’s not going to happen I—” “YES, It WILL!” Kokichi yelled, he didn’t want his beloved to make promises he couldn’t keep. “It happened to my brother! It happened to my father! And now my mom and Clover are dead… It will happen to you… so leave me alone… please…” Kokichi pulled his hand away from Shuichi’s. Kokichi got up to walk away. 

“Well that’s what friends are for… right?” Shuichi said, making him stop. 

“...Friends help each other… you know, and I want to help you… remember when I helped last time? Things were easier, right?” Shuichi sounded sad, he didn’t move from his spot on the bench, he must of known his words were enough to stop Kokichi. “Shuichi, just… stop. I don’t w-want you around. So stop trying.” Kokichi heard Shuichi get up and walk up behind him. He felt Shuichi’s hands grab his shoulders and turn him around to face Shuichi. 

Kokichi kept avoiding eye contact, but what Shuichi did next surprised him. He felt Shuichi’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer until Kokichi’s cheek was pressed against Shuichi’s chest. “That was one of the worst lies… I’ve ever heard you tell.” His voice was so gentle and his hug was safe. He missed this, Kokichi completely broke. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a desperation and sobbed. Shuichi whispered sweet nonsenses to Kokichi to try and calm him down, but Kokichi wasn’t going to try to stop. He never wanted his detective to leave ever again. “Y-your...st-staying..! I-I won’t l-let ...you g-go! Okay sh-shu?” Shuichi nodded. “Of course… I wouldn’t leave, especially after all this…” 

Shuichi took Kokichi to his house since he was pretty sure Kokichi never wanted to go back to his house. Shuichi’s uncle wasn’t home, he was working like usual. That meant him and Kokichi were alone. They both were in Shuichi’s room sitting next to each other on the floor looking at old pictures. “Do you still have that picture I gave you...?” Kokichi asked Shuichi. Shuichi pulled the photo out of his front pocket. “Yes, It really cheered me up when I felt sad. I would never lose it.” The photo looked very old, and the corners were bent, but the picture still visible. 

“Ha… I look silly, but Shumai looks sillier…” Shuichi laughed and tucked the photo away. They continued to look at other pictures when he felt Kokichi slump against him. He looked down at him and saw he had fallen asleep. _‘He did sound tired…’_ Shuichi gently picked him up, making sure not to touch his wound and placed him on his bed. Shuichi watched Kokichi’s chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. 

He remembered how terrified he was when he saw that man shoot Kokichi. He thought he was dead. It was a really scary thought, but Kokichi was here now. Breathing and so very much alive. He couldn’t imagine Kokichi being dead, he never wanted to think about it. Shuichi cherished every moment he had with Kokichi because he never knew when he wouldn’t be able to see him anymore. 

He pushed Kokichi away many times when they were younger, he would often tell Kokichi he could play with him later. Shuichi was truly heartbroken when his parents told him they were moving, he regretted not playing with Kokichi enough. He learned from his mistakes, now, Kokichi would never feel the way he did when Shuichi left. Shuichi would make sure Kokichi wasn’t alone if he could help it. Shuichi brushed Kokichi’s hair out of his resting eyes. Shuichi kissed his forehead. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore… I hope you know it hurts me to see you in pain…” Shuichi said quietly. “....I love Shumai too…” Kokichi mumbled. Shuichi didn’t really mind if Kokichi was awake or sleep talking, but he blushed anyway. Shuichi loved Kokichi it took many years to realize that… and when Kokichi woke up he wouldn’t hesitate to tell him. The next point in their lives were going to be spent together. Shuichi was happy with Kokichi and he hoped Kokichi was happy with him. 

After all, they were going to rule the world, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that sure was an adventure! I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! :P
> 
> For those who enjoy my works: I will be putting a new story out soon!
> 
>  
> 
> One more thing!
> 
> Safety tip! - Watch out for Broken Bridges!

**Author's Note:**

> HIya! This is my first time writing Fanfiction so I hoped you liked it!
> 
> I had a lot of support from my good friend Snowy_Snowflake  
> You should check out her stuff! Its pretty good if you ship Saiouma!
> 
> Lemme know what you think about my fic!


End file.
